


Stay

by felinefearlessfaithful



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: ? - Freeform, ?? - Freeform, ??? - Freeform, Angst, I'm still very bad at tagging I'm sorry!!, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Internal Conflict, M/M, sorry - Freeform, sorta cuddles, this was going to be apart of a series but i changed my mind ahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinefearlessfaithful/pseuds/felinefearlessfaithful
Summary: “But you could…” Mac reached out to drag the tips of his fingers across Jerrie’s shoulder.
Relationships: Macavity/Mungojerrie (Cats)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very active on Tumblr so if you wanna say hi or anything y'all should go on over there! https://felinefearlessfaithful.tumblr.com/

“I should go.” Jerrie sighed.

“Yes… You probably should.” Macavity replied.

Mungojerrie looked over his shoulder at Mac to meet his searing eyes “I don’t want to, though.”

“You could stay” Macavity purred with a warm smile “This is your home. Here. With me.”

“They’re my family, Mac, I can’t just leave them.” Jerrie groaned. 

“But you could…” Mac reached out to drag the tips of his fingers across Jerrie’s shoulder. 

Jerrie shuddered under the other’s warm touch, pulling his eyes away to glance at the door and consider his options. He could leave and go back to the Junkyard. But he’d have to explain to Skimble and Teazer why he had been gone all day, and the thought of having to admit he had been with Mac again was dreadful. If he stayed longer, he could just sneak in after dark and avoid any confrontation. That thought was far more attractive. 

Realizing that Mungojerrie made the choice to stay, Mac pulled him back to rest against his chest, keeping his grip on Jerrie tight in case he had second thoughts and decided to run. Jerrie could tell Macavity was getting impatient. He wanted him to make a decision. Either stay with him or go back to the Jellicles permanently. It wasn’t an easy choice like Macavity made it out to be. But that was a decision for a later date he decided. 

Jerrie closed his eyes and melted into Macavity’s warmth. Mac was often described as cold and stone-hearted, but Jerrie found him to be more akin to a furnace, both in the physical and metaphorical sense. While Mac could be detached and harsh, he had a deep passion burning deep within his soul, and Macavity thrived on it. And Jerrie felt that fire. 

Perhaps it was the fire and passion that was so addicting. The thing that made it so hard to separate himself from Mac.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Also please please please let me know if I need to change any tags, warning, or ratings!


End file.
